


反殉道式复活

by Harpia_harpyja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpia_harpyja/pseuds/Harpia_harpyja
Summary: ……喝口水，小松树。他一身凉爽，破开裹住我的黏腻的高热，把我揽进他怀里，给我喂水喝。听阿福老头儿说你废寝忘食，搞科学搞得命都不要了。他笑嘻嘻地拨开我额前的鬈发，拿指节刮我头上的胎记。才十四五岁就急着勘破什么终极奥秘了？
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 5





	1. 正文

——献给我的黑暗和光明，献给无边和疯癫，献给地上的雪和草：我还活着。我很好。爱我的人们无需悲伤。

《反殉|道集》 迪普·派恩斯

今天比尔来信了。也许是昨天。落款下方没有时间，我也懒得搞清楚。派恩斯家的小少爷对时间没有概念，叔公的副手经常这么说。语气往往既像打趣又像护短，特别是在斯坦福叔公对着我晚交上来的几页胡|诌八扯叹气的时候。他不是个喜欢长吁短叹的人，却从不吝于对着我和斯坦利叔公蹙眉。每每有消息从比尔那里来时他就是这样：皱眉、叹气，摇着头把那片纸递给我，说一句“看完后一定要烧掉”。我习惯了。

一切顺利，比尔这么说。今天街垒又多了一个。我想象他站在一堆粗制滥|造的家具堆成的小山包上，挥着金黄色的旗子，上面拿木炭涂了个中间有一只眼的三角形。这是他们从书里借来的符号，以此压过马甲胸口上绣着的族|徽。赛佛家的大少爷连旗子都要自己动手画了。我把信纸折好，放回信封，打火机咔哒一声，五秒后我的办公桌上就只剩下了几片灰烬，像街头人们瘦削肩头掂的破布。我拿过今天刚写好的陈词滥|调，轻轻一扇，就什么都看不见了。这是叔公定的惯例。

其实总是有几封被留下的信的。我藏好了，叔公装着不知道。我是他一手带大的，瞒不过。他同意我们俩继续联络，默许我留下那几封信，我总得烧几封做做样子。他有一次问我为什么不劝比尔回来。我一开始愣住了，想他明知故问得有些明显，一会儿脑筋才转回来，说他想怎样是他的权利，我没法管。再者说，他就没听过我的话。他又看着我叹气。我说的是实话，我说。

我藏信没有为什么，只是突然想藏，就藏起来了。他的信一般很短，只有几句话或是孩子气的随手涂鸦。如果我把鼻子贴上去仔细闻，往往能嗅到廉价啤酒的苦味。偶尔会有火|药的气息，像是冬天壁炉里木柴燃尽的味道。我没怎么碰过枪，只勉强知道运作原理。那点知识是从比尔那里偷来的，他的祖父和父亲把他教得很好。他们一定想不到比尔会把枪|口对准列祖列宗挂在墙上的肖像，更不会想到他瞄准的就是王|冠庇护下的这份得天独厚。

他送来的信都是些不知从哪里随手扯来，边缘参差不齐的暗黄色的一小片。偶尔从上面看得到黄油融化的痕迹，闻得到糕点糖霜的气息。他的口吻和字迹从未变过，只是和他父亲一脉相承的高傲里掺了许多猖|狂。这是好事。他们家终于出了个既有贼心又有贼|胆的人。

比尔有离家出走上街革命的念头很久了，但他只告诉过我。那天他给我寄了封信，薄薄一张纸上什么都没写，只画了个涂鸦似的全视之眼。他出走的结果就是让整个王权贵族和上流社会都知道赛佛家一出生就顶着光环的大少爷，在煽|动革|命这方面也如同他在其他任何一方面一样天赋异禀。这种让贵族们颜面尽失的事本来是该压下来的，但比尔为此显然已准备许久——给自家族|徽蒙羞的少爷们雨后春笋一般纷纷冒了头。权贵们一个个大惊失色，街头百姓一如既往地无动于衷。他们早已认定自己总归没饭吃，与王冠扣在谁的头上无关。我对比尔说过这一点。听完他大笑，说小松树，如果我能让那顶王冠消失呢。

那也很好，我说。他看看我，伸出手使劲揉我的头发。那双手能把我的整个后脑拢起来，自然让我很难想象他从某天开始就已经不会突然出现在书房壁炉前了。从他走后我总能想起某个藏污纳垢的地下酒馆，那里不分昼夜，蜡烛劣质的光晕堪堪给能照亮的一切都打上蜡，泛着模糊的油亮。然后我会看到他。大多数时间他都坐在角落里，半侧身对着木质圆桌上的烛台，脸上有炭黑的痕迹。与普罗大众相同，时间在他身上刻起印子来毫不手软。烛光在他的眼中跳动着，与被漆上油腻光晕的酒馆内部泾渭分明。

我问过他为什么要跳出来反对国王。他说他们反对的不是国|王，是那顶王|冠和下面压着藏着的种种。他那样子一点也没有准备把自己当成靶|子的自觉。于是我说，你完全可以把那顶王冠抢过来，然后名正言顺地把这片土地变成你想要的样子。

那不一样。

这句话他没说，但他眼角被笑意催出的细纹这么回答。

小松树，他总喜欢喊我小名，你什么时候能再快活一点？

我愣住了。

新大陆是个好地方。梅宝和斯坦利叔公卷着一身异乡气息闯进书房，脸上闪着红艳艳的光。阿福，我们进展得太他|妈顺利了！斯坦利叔公当着一众人的面恶狠狠在他同胞兄弟的背上拍了一巴掌。我站在斯坦福叔公身后，不出所料地听见他咬牙切齿道，斯坦利，你的基本礼仪呢？

说什么傻话，你知不知道我们在那边赚了多少？斯坦利扭头瞧着默不作声的一干人等：怎么，你还没和他们说？

才开了个头。斯坦福放下手里的酒杯，跨前一步，清了清喉咙。

迪普。梅宝在我身后轻声喊我。我被她拉走了。

她闻起来像晴朗天幕下的海。那捧棕色长卷发在我眼前跳跃着，比她临走之前黯淡了些，想来是在船上被毫无顾忌的太阳吸走了不少大小姐的娇贵。她拉我到楼上走廊，推我到窗前。我的额头被摁在了玻璃上：看，迪普。

看，那都是我们的——她拖长腔道，我不用看就知道她满足的很，眼里闪着海上波光粼粼的亮。她越来越像斯坦利叔公了。

玉米、番茄，还有马铃薯。我缩缩脖子，躲开她的手站到一边。我知道那些是什么。

但你没见过这么多吧？都是叔公决定运回来的。她絮絮叨叨，面朝窗户得意地笑，映在玻璃窗上的脸颜色苍白，整个人却在大海映出的天光里发亮。这次的货全卖出去了，还接了不少订单，所以我们才又租了两艘船多运些那边的农作物回来的。

照这个速度下去你很快就能有私人独角兽了。我朝她笑了笑。

她转过来看我，抿了抿嘴。迪普，叔公说我们要搬去新大陆了。

我知道。我看着她。

很快就走，她说。

我知道。

斯坦利叔公在那边都准备好了。

我知道。

你知道个屁，她瞪着我。我们可能再也回不来了。

我看着她，点点头。革命，我知道。

（幕布拉开，吉诺维亚独自坐在窗前出神。

吉诺维亚 或许人变老的开端，是从她看全这个世界开始……（她低头摁住胸口）它是这般雀跃，教我如何是好！既是困我在这囚笼，何苦要赐我那一眼！那一眼包罗的万象！这砖瓦伴我多年，竟如此索然无味。若是踏不出那道墙，我竟要死不瞑目了……让我出去吧，远走高飞，尝尽这世界尽头的一缕烟，看遍这天下万缘结出的果。让这秘密无人知晓吧，直到我跳出这命运的囚笼：我爱上了这个世界。

别人都说我小时候不是这样的。可惜无知是人类本性，我再怎么追忆“小时候”也揭不开仿佛垂在眼前的黑布。别人问我，我就背故事：那时候科学来得匆匆，海啸一般打得我晕头转向心跳加速，巴不得变成小美人鱼化成泡沫与无尽的未知融为一体。此时来客大多都会成我那稚气比喻的俘虏，于是斯坦福会顺理成章地叹一口气，数落我和梅宝的不是，说我这两个侄外孙都让他斯坦利叔公惯坏了之类，于是太太小姐们掩口娇笑，老爷少爷们摇头称赞，话题就这么兜转到他手里那叠花体字母蜷曲出的累赘繁|缛上。

贸|易纪录，比尔从我手里抽走几张纸说，便宜那些老东西了。他扫过一眼说，你看，几年前除了税低了不少之外和现在没什么不一样。

和现在没什么不一样：对于我那逝去的童年他似乎没别的话可说。在真真假假关于革|新的流言飞弹底下，贵族体制依然运转得像台永动机，无数完美的理论也罩不住位高权|重的狼心狗肺和油腻假发下的秃|瓢。斯坦福叔公像往常一样寡言得很，但我知道他心里也有团火，在绘着实验仪器的图纸上烧着，不过是被他桌子上虚张声势的玻璃镇纸压下去罢了。派恩斯家族曾在这片古老的土地上盘根错节，要不是祖奶奶嫁错人，也不会只有我们四个还在这里吸|血。集会和沙龙里有的是故事，从我往上数四五代的派恩斯家大小姐早就被传成了史诗，并不是她在走廊墙壁上的画像里和颜悦色的样子。传奇和神话总是更让人牵肠挂肚，就算在那些故事里，命运为了成全她，毁了一座城。

那是场不一样的革|命。公爵的女儿在城墙上对敌军里还没被战争扇过巴掌的混小子远远瞥了一眼，一颗玲珑的七窍心突然堵死了六个孔，剩下的一个除了老公爵的证婚允诺之外熔岩都渗不进去。隔壁岛国缺的就是这个：罗密欧与朱丽叶永远只能在他们的帷幕下上演。但愚不可及的浪漫是我们这方衰败土壤的魂，跨不过那道海峡只能带着一腔热血杀|回来轰轰烈烈地求|死。吉诺维亚·派恩斯在城墙上为她的情人殉|葬，抽干了老公爵本就所剩无几的生命力。城塌了，人死了，派恩斯从此销声匿迹，没人记得起这栋老宅子里还有四个人从传奇里爬出来在这世界上赤裸裸地活。我们就是那一腔热血的私|生子，是传奇的宫外|孕。所以我知道革|命的冷意只有在被泼了血后才会浮上来，毫无羞赧，任由精疲力竭的人类瞪着看：瞠目结舌、捶胸顿足、仰天长叹。——我知道，因为在被摔进冰凉的世界前，我曾沐浴着热血降生。

吸血啊，迪普。斯坦福叔公由着我七手八脚地在他身上边爬边吐口水，哑着嗓子说，家门不幸，传了我们欺负老百姓的歪门邪道。民不聊生我们还在这里吸血。书房里炉火点得旺，木柴劈啪作响，斯坦利叔公在旁边抱着梅宝，陷在摇椅里哼着老水手的歌，昏昏沉沉，像尊缓慢融化的蜡像。比尔盘着腿在沙发上画速写，笔屑落满了那个梅宝最喜欢含一角在嘴里的丝绒靠枕。他抬起头来瞥了斯坦福一眼，把画纸甩了甩。

——胃口越来越大了。比尔说。我倒是想看看那顶王冠他还能戴多久。纳|税本该是好事：取之于民，用之于民。

那张草稿在很久以后被我压在了抽屉底，一并压住的还有我七拼八凑起来的所谓“儿时记忆”，堆叠了约有十个年头。小孩子是记不住事的，长大后一旦身体的感官记忆卷土重来，脑子里能反应过来的也只有惶|恐。

现在想想，我已经很久没在斯坦福叔公怀里待过了。

……这才是好事，我长大了。十四五岁，梅宝依然像块黏在斯坦利叔公身上的牛皮糖。她是海上的人。从她踏上甲板的那一刻起，烧着暖烘烘壁炉的书房就再也拴不住她的心。斯坦福再不情愿也得承认她变得像斯坦利一样不好对付了，和她斗智斗勇几次未果后索性绝了打发她嫁人的念头，由着她胡来。斯坦利说，你就宠她吧，也不怕家里再出一个吉诺维亚。斯坦福瞅了瞅我，没说话。

那时我还飘得厉害，像现在那些以为只有一腔热血就能翻天覆地的几百个比尔，久囿于古老大陆里的泥泞，总是会对冒出来的新鲜风潮敏感得很。科学是万物之源，自然有千百种化形万般解法，该被交口称赞着拆吃入腹。诺斯韦斯特家办的沙龙里不见天日，喜气洋洋，只有女儿坐在角落里，手紧攥着肩上的毯子。这就是开端：大小姐坐在加了靠枕的扶手椅上捏住了一场狂风骇浪。

（吉诺维亚·派恩斯：小孩的睡前故事、沙龙里的传奇、挂在墙上一众画像里的史诗、我曾经魂牵梦萦的理想。）

有的开端始于无知，灌满发烧的脑子成了理想，最后碎成一地渣也怪不了别人。我是没有比尔和梅宝那般不知天高地厚的福气了。胃里的酸腐气又翻上来，堵在心口闷闷的。我恨不得跑到祖奶奶的画像前目眦欲裂。

也只是恨不得而已。我舍不得掐灭那些不自知的开端。传奇往往由此诞生，神奇的是没人会觉得这二字或许蒙上的是悲剧的色彩。英雄早逝，金戈铁马能浓墨重彩；英雄迟暮，烈|血事迹也能永驻心间，某个给名人传作序的人如是浪费笔墨。比尔扫完这一眼，啪一声把书合上，拎我过来捏我的脸。这都是胡扯。我们的小松树长大了不能写这些屁话。这作序的要是聪明点，就该直说，传奇里的人死不死都是稳赚不赔的买卖。接着口口相传、添油加醋，百年之后小孩儿的睡前故事有了。

他往往能勾起我心里恼人的那部分，就像给其他人心里点火一样，他的猖|狂火辣辣得让人上头。他本该告诉我那俯瞰无底洞的昏|聩之感，却非要亲自以身作则撞碎骨头才罢休——我管不了他。我只能含着发苦的舌头，装聋作哑。

过了几天，上街时我认识的小孩多向我讨了几枚硬币。他们三两聚在那沙龙门口，歪在台阶上，估计是要用几天没摸过面包的手绊住些老爷太太们。大门是紧闭的，里面的人看不见外面的千百条命在过着同一种黑黢黢的生活。他们的脑子被那些纸醉金迷磨平了，跳不出一张张图纸和论文。“——你看看这个世界。”

大小姐如是说。

吉诺维亚 囚禁我吧！堵住我的窗，锁上我的门，但别指望我的一腔热血能冷却在这铁壁铜墙！时间会是我的盟友。父亲，我意已决！

（吉诺维亚将脸扭到一旁，不欲与老公爵讲话。老公爵踌躇半晌，下。女仆上，端着晚饭，一脸愁容。

女仆 我的小姐，你这是何苦？

吉诺维亚 省些心吧。我知道你是为我好。但是你要知道，我那一眼望去好像才看全了这个世界。

女仆 还是先把饭吃了吧。

吉诺维亚 你带着他的施舍走吧。告诉他，我将不止为爱而死。

我在剧院门口看见帕西菲卡·诺斯韦斯特，她依然一声不响地走在父母身后。马车的影子罩住她，头上堆得高高的金发一闪而过。她长了几岁，鼻梁和下巴的线条越发凌厉，刻出他们家族徽的影子。诺斯韦斯特家的高傲和冷漠在她身上就像她从未在人前摘下过的手套一般契合。在开船那天，她一身布衣站上甲板，眼里闪着海上波光粼粼的亮。我要去看看这世界，她说。

那双手套被她脱下来扔进大海。我与她仅有的两次对话就淹没在水手的吆喝声里。她的声音其实不难听，说话时带着势如破竹的意味，却不像她只手遮天的父母那样令人生厌。她该去和比尔一起当这场革|命的领头羊——我后背突然起了一层冷汗。她拉起我的手握了握。

和她契合的不是诺斯韦斯特，是传奇。在码头上，我抬起手挡住遮天蔽日的白光。

……她拉起我的手握了握，把我带回洋溢着暖意的沙龙里，推我到壁炉前坐下，给我裹上毯子，又拎起茶壶倒茶。“迪普，”她把茶杯塞给我，“你看清了吗？”

我一身冷汗，只盯着炉火说不出话。

“喝口茶。”

我抿了一口茶。红色在我眼前跳跃着，木柴劈啪作响。

“你看清了吗？他们无动于衷，因为他们睁不开眼。还有什么能比海峡那边吹来的风更方便蒙他们的心呢？不瞎不聋的人，要是想醒早就醒了，只不过没人舍得放过这个完美的借口：科学、革|新，都是假的。只要能让他们骑在人头上喝茶，就算是扇他们耳光他们也装看不见。这里有多少人是真正关心科学的？他们虚与委蛇，就是为了一出家门就能迈进帘子拉得严实的马车里，把他们自己团成包袱整个儿抛进沙龙、剧院、宴会里，抛进那些糖纸包着的谎言里。只要能用家里的歌舞升平抹掉那些人永远洗不干净的脸他们就会为了钱为了权为了让自己高枕无忧把挡箭牌换上一个又一个，永无止境，昨天是革|命今天就是科学，哪怕从贫民|窟吹来的尘土离他们只隔着一扇窗。

“但是外面那些人才是真的，迪普。外面那些人才是真的。和你、和我一样。你看看这个世界。人民挣|扎了、反|抗了、起|义了，到头来这世界和之前没两样。今天那群人拼死冲过来，因为又要改|革了，又要颁布法|案了，税又涨了，他们不知道明天自己手上还能剩几块面包。所以他们只能冲过来。火要灭了。人们都累了。这片地苟延残喘了这么久，人民被唤醒了那么多次，已经累到叫都叫不醒了。剩下的只有本能，只有要吃要活着的本能。

“迪普，你张开眼，看看这个世界。”

我手里的茶杯被抽走了。帕西菲卡向门口望了望。斯坦福来接你了，她说。

“你看清了吗？他们无动于衷。”

斯坦福叔公那双手把我囫囵抱起来，带着毯子在怀里颠了癫。迪普，他平静地喊我，迪普，好孩子，没事了。

我抬头看着他满是皱纹的脸，眼前一黑。叔公老了。

（吉诺维亚发髻散乱，坐在扶手椅上，紧紧攥着肩上的毯子。

吉诺维亚 请你张开眼，看看这个世界！金丝雀已望见了外面的天空——父亲，我求您成全！

老公爵 家门不幸、家门不幸啊！我的女儿，你何至于此！

吉诺维亚（神色狂乱却坚定地站起来） 我要出去看看这个世界！

街垒堆起了一个又一个，总归要发生的事就这么发生了。迪普，把书房清一清吧。斯坦福说。该处理的都处理掉，不必带什么。于是我撕毁图纸，卖掉书籍，却擦不干净那张草稿在我抽屉里留下的铅印。

什么时候走？很快。很快我就要踏上甲板，终于能在波涛摇曳中吐个昏天黑地了。我拉开抽屉，胃里蠢蠢欲动。舌根是苦的，牙龈发涩，那张暗黄色稿纸上的铅印跟着酸腐气跳出来，又被我压下去：去见他，去找他吧，不，不行，还有梅宝和叔公，但是、但是，那你想看着他死？不。可他会死。你见了他又如何，他不会听的，你还是要走。

比尔，比尔，我嘴里好苦。

……喝口水，小松树。他一身凉爽，破开裹住我的黏|腻的高热，把我揽进他怀里，给我喂水喝。听阿福老头儿说你废寝忘食，搞科学搞得命都不要了。他笑嘻嘻地拨开我额前的鬈发，拿指节刮我头上的胎记。才十四五岁就急着勘破什么终极奥秘了？

我难受极了，推开杯子趴在他膝盖上吐得胃里只剩那口茶。在沙龙里还麻木的喉舌苏醒了，苦得我直掉泪。比尔的手从我后脑勺捋下去，一路到腰，一遍又一遍。好了，好了，他一如往常慢悠悠地哄我说，没事了。听到这话我眼眶又开始发酸。骗子。我咬着牙把胃里翻上来的怨怼吞回去，颤巍巍支起胳膊来抬头：你个骗子。

我什么时候骗过你？他哈哈大笑，伸手揉我汗湿的头发。都会过去的，他说。

我嘴里的酸腐气吹过他的脸。他伏低身子，用手指递给我一个吻。

于是那天，在一地呕吐物的犯|罪现场，迪普·派恩斯一身狼藉，被乱|刀捅|死在舌根挥之不去的酸腐味里。直到死他都以为是科学递的刀。比尔·赛佛作为这场荒唐谋|杀的见证者，在四五年后仍旧义无反顾地投身于揭开人|民眼前那块黑布的无果大业，尽管迪普·派恩斯临终前命令他赌|咒发誓此生不可犯浑。比尔·赛佛嬉笑相对，迪普·派恩斯悲愤交加，一口气没提上来，索性撒手人寰。我便由此而生。只是从黑暗中一睁眼，这世界与十小时前在比尔怀里没两样。意料之中，死去的迪普·派恩斯没有对世界产生任何影响，科学仍旧是虚虚实实的挡箭牌，蒙着眼的人民手里仍是乱|捅的刀，毫无章法，一挥就见血。

那点苦味上瘾、有毒。在那栋老房子被搬得半空的早上，斯坦利叔公和梅宝成了窗外那场欲来的血|雨腥风，他们如泣如诉声嘶力竭恨不得劈开我的脑袋，模样活像地狱里的恶|鬼，仿佛就算是要把我和这栋祖宅一并烧个干净也要绑我的骨灰上船。斯坦利叔公沉默的目光压在我脸上。我说我不走了，我要去找比尔，我要去参加革命，我要跟他一起在那堆破铜烂铁做成的街垒上挥舞自|由的旗帜为了面包为了人|民为了幸福为了平|等而战，我要和他一起披荆斩棘拿偷来的枪崩|掉压迫人|民的走|狗的脑袋把大|炮推到那群老顽固面前当着所有人的面让那顶王冠被轰个四分五裂让国|王永无翻身之日让那些腐|朽的条条框框粉身碎骨。你们走吧，走吧，谁都别拦我。我要去祖奶奶的画像面前祈祷宣誓：我骨子里是她的血，我和她一样是派恩斯的子孙。

我穿梭在天地与瓦砾之间。船开了，国王派军队镇压了，我看见比尔了。街垒一个个倒下，门户一扇扇落锁，他那身镶金边的黑西装终于成了灰色。小松树，小松树，我愿之后的比尔每个都做得比赛佛家的好。他朝我咧嘴笑。挤开炮火声的寂静突如其来，瓦砾渣在地面上蒙了黄昏的颜色，迪普·派恩斯在声嘶力竭：比尔我求你睁开眼看看，别犯浑了，这不值得，你看看这个世界你看看人类把自己作|践成了什么样子——你清醒一点啊！可那些斑驳在他脸颊的年月显然给了他发疯的勇气，他爬上那座连废墟都称不上的小山包顶端，扯着另一端被勾在一只床脚上的旗子举过头顶。然后他死了，被一枪崩|到地上，可惜那山包太矮。他仿佛坠入悬崖的洒脱在一半卡了壳，被摔成了一具僵硬尚未降临的扭曲尸|体；没人把最后一颗子弹留给自己，他的同伴在周围陆续倒下，挡在额头前的双臂躲不过枪|林弹雨。没有传奇没有挽歌，比尔·赛佛甚至不是枪口最后对准的那一个。而那个人我见过，他在这群少爷堆砌街垒时被不幸困住，已经在这附近转了许久，手里捏着要带回家的几个工钱。镇压的枪口对准那张惶恐的脸，他到死都没料到自己的尸体会被当成英雄一并陈列在精雕细刻的棺材里，在地底下再死一次。他们虽是民族败|类但身缠这片土地古老的魂，他们的所作所为不该被遗忘，诺斯韦斯特家替国王撰写了精彩的悼|词，所有教堂都替宅心仁厚的国王鸣响丧钟。

除此之外，在那个血洗过黄昏的清晨，人民依旧饥不果腹，人民依旧瑟瑟发抖。

——那本该是革|命的号叫，在伸手不见五指的夜里划开黑黢黢的帷幕，让月光倾泻进万家灯火的梦里。于是古老大陆蒙尘的心脏再度开始跳动，人们推门开窗，让伴着晨光的细雨吹到泛着沉沉死气的脸上。我躺在墓地里，听见大地的回响撞击着我的胸腔：英雄的面具尘封进传奇，从此国|王的权|杖换成了人|民的火把，就如同传奇本不是传奇，历史本没有结尾一样。在火星迸溅的壁炉前，在祖奶奶的肖像下，那些人黑黢黢的眼涌上来，涌上来，直到我倒进斯坦福叔公的怀里，让幼时记忆伴着惶恐袭上咽喉，又推开那杯茶将胃里的酸腐气吐个一干二净。我听见帕西菲卡说她想看看这个行将就木的世界，我听见梅宝说新大陆已经准备好了，我听见比尔说革|命就是前赴后继直至曙光来临。然后我听见迪普·派恩斯说科学原来救不了人，可我就是迪普·派恩斯，我还是迪普·派恩斯，我曾经相信过仰望过杀|死过的一切在那场如同无底洞的高热里接踵而至。阵阵昏|聩中我看见吉诺维亚·派恩斯在这片苟延残喘的土地上生儿育女颐养天年，看见帕西菲卡·诺斯韦斯特在大洋彼岸尚且年轻的土壤里生根发芽。我恨不得跑到祖奶奶的画像前目眦欲裂，恨不得在斯坦利和梅宝面前吼得撕心裂肺：谁都别拦我！然而派恩斯一家在此地准时谢幕，我最终得以沐浴的血雨腥风只有那场注定要被歪曲篡|改的屠|杀。是的，这是在迪普·派恩斯复活之前我将留存的唯一真实，它包含梅宝含着泪的拥抱，斯坦福洞悉一切的目光，以及斯坦利的那句“这才是我们派恩斯家的小子”。毕竟热忱是迪普·派恩斯才有的天赋，我只能平静地望着我挚爱的亲人们，扯开胸腔让比尔手中点燃的火在我的心脏上跳动着。

迪普·派恩斯由此复活，由此苏醒。从此他游荡在这片土地上，寻找自己丢失半边的生命，直到他发现那半边是填不满的无底洞，有无数黑黢黢的眼涌上来让他头晕目眩。从某一刻起他跌倒在桌前，模糊不清的记忆开始在他手下流淌。他写曾经用尽少年血气追逐的传奇，写已被雨水洗刷史书篡|改的史诗，写他从未有幸得以了解的一切因由。很久以后，当那顶王冠终于四分五裂，他终于将手稿撕得粉碎，因为真正的传奇往往不自知，因为真正的不死而殉|道者总能理解真正的死而殉|道者。帕西菲卡再怎么了解国王对她父母的宠信程度，也不会想到他们以她的出走为由，诱使那顶王冠下本就腐朽的神志深陷一场近似单方面屠|杀的镇|压。年轻的比尔·赛佛丧命于此。街垒不复存在，人民没有被唤醒，他含着八颗子|弹躺在地下从此成为了千万个比尔中的一个。

可他说过传奇里的人死不死都是稳赚不赔的买卖，所以在故事的末尾，起死回生的迪普·派恩斯来到比尔·赛佛身边。在角落里他看着他抵抗，在阴影中他未发一言，他对他的疯|癫致以前所未有的敬意、包容与理解，只为了在那群人被逼得走投无路接连倒下时，看比尔·赛佛作为最后的幸存者，爬上垮塌的街垒顶端高高挥舞着旗|帜。传奇的时刻终于来临：八颗子|弹贯穿了他的胸膛。迪普·派恩斯走出角落，走出阴影，向街垒走去。他颤巍巍的手碰到了那堆将被这块大陆的子孙过誉的断壁残垣。他开始爬，向上、向上。他快到顶端时比尔低头，晃悠悠朝他笑了。

他们坠下悬崖山巅，家具碎片的木刺扎进迪普的背疼得火辣辣。他挣扎着坐起来，嘴里的酸腐味漫进眼睛流了一脸。比尔在他怀里躺着，一颗心泡在血|水里，他尝到了大地的咸味。

这终究是场不一样的革命，因为传奇里的迪普·派恩斯还是迪普·派恩斯。他问：这值得吗？你为什么还要救他们？

但是比尔·赛佛自始至终都不属于传奇，所以他闭上了眼。

——比尔，你睁开眼啊。

小松树，他哑着嗓子喊我小名，你什么时候能再快活一点？

吉诺维亚（过于激动，脸颊泛红） 这就是墙外的空气！这让我魂牵梦萦的味道！上帝，如果你真的存在，就请让我用一生来铭记吧！

女仆 可是，小姐，这和我们在城墙里闻到的并没有什么不同。

吉诺维亚 可你看，这才是这世界本来的样子，这才是我头顶该顶着的天空。这不是那座行将就木的城堡，这是我可以扎根汲取营养的安身之所！

女仆（沉默了一会儿） 不管哪片土地，总是有人爱着的。就像您爱着那个男人一样。

吉诺维亚（开始笑） 什么男人？我爱着什么男人？从始至终我爱的就是这个世界。

——剧终

（吉诺维亚·派恩斯：三女一子的母亲、她平庸丈夫的橄榄枝、使老公爵一病不起的软肋、我如今写成屁话的反传奇。）


	2. 正文

到底我想在《反殉道式复活》里说什么，到底我写出了什么，到底我带给了自己什么，我又做了什么样的思考？关于生关于死关于希望关于反抗，我又有了什么新的答案和屁话？

这两天魂不守舍心神不宁，大部分原因都来自写完这篇文章后突如其来的空虚感，于是开始焦灼。我很怕我目前为止的人生里也就思考过这么点东西了，很怕我要说的都在这篇文章里说完了。虽然目前来看还不至于如此，但是我下一篇文章题材很可能不会再这么贴近到目前为止仍旧时不时困扰我的问题了。

所以我想简单谈一下我从很久之前就开始和自己也和朋友无数次探讨过的问题。具体解构文章做阅读理解一句句挖梗等等再说。我现在只想问自己，多少找到答案了吗？所以我写了《反殉道式复活》。

殉道没人陌生，从耶稣基督到谭嗣同，古往今来文学艺术历史上例子是数不胜数的。木心先生说过，真正的死而殉道者总能理解真正的不死而殉道者，这句话到了我这儿兜兜转转好久，有一大半儿已经不是之前他在文学课上讲的意思了。我是逐渐明白这一点的：革命时期真正投身于战火的人和站在街垒旁冷静地看着他的人本质上没什么区别。这两种截然相反的行为源自一个共同的根，它们是双胎一体的共生子。

生之爱，这个只有听上去很美好的词其实确实痛苦得美好。真正对生活的热爱往往是清醒的爱，虽然是这么说，我还是很不喜欢罗曼·罗兰那句时不时被拎出来鞭尸的话。因为他漏掉了后面的部分：清醒地选择殉道和清醒地选择不殉道。看清楚了这个世界后我们该怎么办？是有人提出过解决办法的，不过和这两种有些不一样。（他说，要么是唐吉坷德，要么是拉·帕里斯 Jacques de La Palice。）（不提作者不打软广，请大家自己去阅读。）

生活的无意义和荒诞性是可以把人压垮的。我总是觉得有两个必要条件才能让一个人被冠上“热爱生活”的名号。一是清醒，二是主动的选择。一样是赴死，我没办法把谭嗣同和老舍或海子并列在一起，尽管我能对后者们报以我能力所及范围内最大限度的理解和共情。清醒的死而殉道和被压垮的死而殉道是不一样的。用被讲了无数遍的白话来说就是：我看明白了，我很痛苦，但这痛苦没有蒙蔽我的双眼驱散我的意志，为了这份对生活（或对人类）的爱我选择去死，因为我知道我的死能让更多人热爱生活，而我也准备好面对我的选择带来的一系列后果了（很有可能不会只是我自身的毁灭）。

我很喜欢很喜欢的一个老师前两天发文说“我们的存在，就是在于我们的存在本身作斗争”，其实斗争也是如此，存在主义已经式微却总是会以某种方式再次化形至我们身旁。她还说，“我现在认为每一次的振聋发聩都是一场荒诞剧”，以及“我们能（用文学）做的，只有春风化雨，没有捷径”，这是不死而殉道，也是收获无数作家青睐褒扬的“向死而生”，或许是这个时代清醒下的最优解。

可是我还是想说点什么。我的老师不久前在上课时开了个玩笑，说现在科学家之间讲段子说梗都要小心别被公众听到，不然第二天他们内行人留给自己开心的笑话就会被当成事实传遍全网。在北美，公众的平均科学知识水平只相当于初中刚上二年级的孩子，在世界其他地区或许更低。对于这样的时代这样的人来说我们除了讲真话讲白话和反复讲真话讲白话之外，我想不出其他的解决方法。春风化雨，难啊。春风少，雨也少。这个时代确实荒诞太多，传奇往往不是传奇，人类的爱恨说实话很难相通，似乎所有人都在看《马男波杰克》《瑞克与莫蒂》，似乎所有人谈到这个宇宙这个世界时都口口声声无意义，可最能唤醒人类的，痛觉是其一。每一次的振聋发聩可能对于绝大多数来说确实是荒诞剧，确实对大多数而言除了春风化雨外没有别的解决方法，但我一直觉得只是真的真的很生气的鲁迅写不出《朝花夕拾》，写不出《故事新编》。他只是清楚人类对痛觉的敏感度，自认我们还没有痛到麻木，只是缺心口那一剑而已。历史带给人类最大的教训就是人类永远学不到教训，一切总会周而复始——确实如此，因为人类还在挣扎，每时每刻总会有人用各种方式发出属于他们的声响，于是千千万万个人倒下去了，人类完全没有进步，但是有另外千千万万个人的生活变得好了一点点，看得清楚了一点点，因为前人的鲜血和尸体从古至今都是为此，一切周而复始从未改变过。之后，那后来的千千万万个人又为更遥远的后人敲响振聋发聩之声，所以革命从未止步，生命不息，人类折腾不止。西西弗的大石头滚过一遍一遍，可那声响有人听得见，为了承接前人，为了迎接后人。永无止息循环往复不能讨价还价，可依然清醒地扛起石头，是为生之爱。

春风化雨是必要的，而且或许从很久之后的长远未来和更高维度来看，这是让人类作为一个物种整体提升的唯一方法。可我知道我永远无法把每一次的振聋发聩看成是单纯的荒诞剧，也不知道为什么我骨子里全部的乐观主义都给了这些哲学问题了：人类可能永远都不会变得更好，但是很可能你活着，做了些事，会让有些人（比如你爱的和爱你的人）活得轻松一点。这个世界清醒的人永远都不够：这个清醒和看透成仙遁入空门并不相通，可以和它划等号的是对一双能够触摸大地的手的全部认知，以及在这双手主动伸出，去抓去拿去取舍时对于后来的一切的全盘接受。真实的生之爱就来自于此。也因此殉道与否同根同源，也因此真正的不死而殉道者总能理解真正的死而殉道者。

迪普和比尔就是这样。

至于帕西菲卡，她和吉诺维亚是这个世界的荒诞的建构者。我用她们把这个世界的荒谬、无意义和莫名其妙搬上舞台。不过这部分就要等到逐句解释时再说了。

这几天真的很累，词不达意请大家谅解。欢迎来和我聊聊。


End file.
